En la búsqueda de los Holocrones
by edwinguerrave
Summary: En un #SWSpaceOpera!UA, "Justo antes de la llamada Nueva Guerra Sith, una frágil paz se tambalea, y un joven Jedi y sus amigos serán quienes intentarán evitar la llegada de la oscuridad en La Fuerza", en un relato que participa en el reto: "Is this a Harry Potter AU?" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, entre el 12/07 y el 12/08/2019.


**En la búsqueda de los Holocrones **

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Esta historia participa en el reto: __**"Is this a Harry Potter AU?"**__ del foro __**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, **__entre el 12/07 y el 12/08/2019._

La premisa del reto se trata de escribir exclusivamente, historias que ocurran en todo tipo de universos alternativos: con magia, sin magia, en otras épocas (el pasado o el futuro), en otras partes del mundo, etcétera.

Yo me decanté en esta oportunidad por el_ "Space AU" (incluyendo Space Opera AU), _y qué mejor versión de la Space Opera, que LA SAGA SOBRE TODAS LAS SAGAS (con el perdón de **Harry Potter)**:_**"Star Wars"**__.(1)_

* * *

**Hace mucho tiempo atrás, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana… Justo antes de la llamada Nueva Guerra Sith,(2) una frágil paz se tambalea, y un joven Jedi y sus amigos serán quienes intentarán evitar la llegada de la oscuridad en La Fuerza.**

En el templo Jedi de Yavin IV se respiraba cierta inquietud. El maestro Al Dum-Dore estaba instruyendo a su aprendiz Harry Potterwatch sobre una misión muy arriesgada: la búsqueda y destrucción de los Holocrones Sith en los cuales se encontraba depositado el poder que buscaba el Señor Oscuro de los Sith, Darth Riddle, también conocido por Lord Voldemort, para controlar la Republica Galáctica y someterla a la destrucción.

—Pero, maestro —Harry intentaba comprender la información que, a través de un Holocron, Dum-Dore le había enseñado—, no sabemos dónde pudo haber escondido esos holocrones, y, sobre todo, cómo destruirlos —cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro del anciano maestro, Harry se sorprendió—… ¿Ya se destruyó alguno?

—Sí, mi joven aprendiz —le comentó el maestro, mostrando un viejo datapad, totalmente quemado—, tú mismo destruiste uno, el año estándar que llegó la joven aprendiz Ginny Weasley, a quien salvaste de aquel rancor toro en las cuevas de Dagobah.

—Es decir, ¿los Holocrones de Darth Riddle pueden estar contenidos en cualquier objeto?

—Puede ser —reflexionó Dum-Dore—, si recuerdas bien los datos del holocron que acabamos de ver, a Riddle le gusta relacionar sus holocrones con eventos significativos, o con personas influyentes. Viste cómo se emocionó al ver las reliquias de los fundadores de la Orden Jedi, lo que me da a entender que pudo haber usado esos objetos para, al igual que su datapad de la época de aprendiz, imbuirlos del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza y guardar información que después usaría.

—Eso significa…

—Que si destruyes los holocrones, Darth Riddle quedaría desprovisto de toda protección, y sería un Jedi como tú o yo, y podrás derrotarlo.

—Bueno, dudo que como usted, Maestro.

—No soy invencible, Harry, como te habrás dado cuenta —mostrándole la mano robótica que había recibido luego de haberse lesionado irreversiblemente al intentar destruir otro holocron, escondido en un anillo, el cual Harry vio al lado del viejo datapad—. Lo importante es que creo haber localizado otro de sus holocrones, y para ello necesitaré tu ayuda, Harry. Cuento con ella.

—Absolutamente —respondió el aprendiz.

—Muy bien, Harry, prepárate para viajar. Creo que deberías avisar a tus amigos, aunque dudo que no lo hayas hecho ya. Te espero en media hora estándar en el hangar.

Harry corrió hacia las habitaciones de los aprendices, encontrando en el área común a sus amigos, quienes habían entrado con él a la Academia Jedi: Ron Weasley, leal e impulsivo, y Hermione Granger, inteligente y tenaz.

—Muchachos —les dijo apenas los vio—, debo viajar con el maestro Dum-Dore, creo que encontró otro Holocron.

—¡Eso es excelente! —exclamó Hermione.

—Sí, pero necesito que estén alerta, es posible que mientras el maestro no esté, Darth Riddle o alguno de sus aprendices intente atacar la academia.

—Cuenta con eso —le dijo Ron, palmeándolo en el hombro.

—Quizás estemos fuera de rango, por lo que no podré comunicarme con ustedes. Cuídense… Y cuiden a Ginny —recordó con cariño a la hermana de Ron, por la que había comenzado a adquirir un afecto especial.

—Cuídate tú también —pidió Hermione, mientras lo abrazaba.

—No te preocupes —sonrió Harry—, estando con Dum-Dore ¿qué malo nos puede pasar?

* * *

Con el tiempo, Harry Potterwatch se daría cuenta que no debió decir eso.

Luego de una escaramuza en una de las torres de vigilancia del templo y de ver cómo el maestro Dum-Dore caía al vacío, causado por la proyección de la Fuerza que un Caballero Jedi caído, llamado simplemente Snape, le había enviado, Harry, junto a Ron y Hermione, habían escapado en un viejo carguero en el cual viajaba con Dum-Dore a algunas de sus investigaciones sobre los Holocrones de Darth Riddle.

—Entonces —preguntó entusiasmada Hermione, mientras Ron colocaba las coordenadas para saltar al hiperespacio—, ¿ya se han destruido tres holocrones?

—Sí —respondió Harry, abatido en el asiento del copiloto—: el datapad, el anillo de la familia materna de Riddle, y el cofre del Gran Maestro Salazar, uno de los fundadores. Sabemos que pudo haber usado la copa de la Gran Maestra Helga, pero entonces nos faltaría algo de la Gran Maestra Rowena y algo del Gran Maestro Godric.

—Que sería el más improbable —terció Ron.

—Yo no lo pondría tanto en duda —dijo Hermione, mientras ingresaba información en un datapad.

—Lo otro que me interesa entender es el lugar donde pudo esconder esos holocrones —reflexionó Harry—. Veamos: el datapad no cuenta, porque casi que se lo pusieron en las manos a tu hermana, Ron. Dum-Dore me dijo que halló el anillo en las ruinas de la casa familiar de Riddle en el planeta Tatooine, y el cofre estaba en una cueva en Ach-To, a donde sabemos que llevaban a los niños del refugio donde Riddle vivió su infancia.

—Quizás donde descubrió que era sensible a la Fuerza —intervino Hermione.

—Posiblemente —comentó Ron, verificando los datos que le daba la navicomputadora de la nave.

—¿Qué nos queda? —insistió Harry, intentando ubicar con La Fuerza esas locaciones que se le escapaban.

—Ya lo hemos discutido, Harry —respondió Hermione, agotada—: El refugio en Coruscant, ya no existe. Puede ser en Vardos, donde tuvo su primer trabajo antes de convertirse en Darth Riddle. O en Muunilinst, en alguna de las bóvedas del Clan Bancario.

—No creo —negó Harry, molesto—, recuerda que se trata de lugares que tengan importancia para él, Vardos fue tan significativo como el refugio, y él no tenía la capacidad de tener una bóveda en Muunilinst o Scipio. Yo creo que en Yavin IV puede estar uno.

—¿En el templo Jedi? —preguntó Ron, angustiado.

—Me pareció haber escuchado algo en la pelea que tuvimos en la torre de vigilancia, sobre algo que debían buscar en alguna parte del templo, pero no escuché bien.

De pronto sonaron las alarmas, apenas la nave salió del hiperespacio, en los alrededores del sistema Jinata.

—¿Qué? —Ron se hizo del control de la nave, maniobrando a través de una nube de asteroides que rodeaban un planeta. Hermione, rápidamente, buscó en la navicomputadora:

—Athulla… ¿Por qué vinimos a este planeta?

Cuando le fueron a responder, una voz rasposa tronó en los altavoces de la nave:

—¿Qué tenemos por acá? ¿Unos fugados de la Academia?

—Perdí el control de la nave —comentó Ron en voz baja. Efectivamente, un rayo tractor la estaba atrayendo hacia una fragata que reconocieron como la nave de _Lord _Malfoy, un connotado seguidor de Darth Riddle, aunque caído a menos. Ya dentro de la nave, Hermione invocó con La Fuerza una máscara, que puso a Harry, haciéndolo ocultar su rostro. Cuando la nave atracó en la bahía de atraque de la fragata, y la forzaron, una patrulla de soldados, con trajes del ejército sith, los retuvieron, y sacándolos a empujones, los llevaron a una sala donde además de _Lord _Malfoy y su esposa, se encontraba una antigua guerrera Sith, reconocida como "La mano del Señor Oscuro".

—Y bien —exclamó la guerrera, acercándose a los prisioneros—, ¿quiénes son éstos?

—Salieron del hiperespacio en la nube de asteroides sobre Athulla —indicó el líder de la patrulla de soldados.

—¿Y qué buscan por ahí? —intentó explorar con la Fuerza las mentes de los tres aprendices, pero se detuvo al ver a Harry enmascarado—, ¿Y tú por qué estás con esa máscara? ¿será que no quieres que sepan quién eres? ¡Muéstrenme lo que llevaban encima!

Uno de los soldados le acercó las espadas láser, las que fue viendo una por una. La guerrera sith, volviendo a ver a los prisioneros, exigió:

—Quiero interrogar a la chatarrera, lleven a los otros al calabozo.

—Te recuerdo, Bella —dijo Malfoy, sin mucha convicción en su voz—, que esta es mi nave, y yo mando en ella…

—¡Ja! —rió despectivamente—, ¡Tú perdiste toda tu autoridad cuando el Señor Oscuro te deshonró por no poder controlar el Templo Jedi en Coruscant! ¡Llévenlos al calabozo! ¡Y déjenme a la chatarrera!

Hermione comenzó a temblar, sobre todo porque sabía que Bella, "La Mano del Señor Oscuro", era una implacable seguidora de Darth Riddle, y no le temblaría el pulso para matarla. Llevaron a Harry, aún enmascarado, y a Ron a un calabozo cercano, donde ya estaban encerrados otros: una aprendiz, Luna Lovegood, y un viejo maestro hacedor de espadas láser, secuestrado en el planeta Illium.

—¿Cómo haremos para escapar de aquí? —exclamó Ron al oír cómo Bella intentaba forzar la mente de Hermione para sacarle respuestas. De pronto, recordó que aun portaba un viejo dispositivo que el maestro Dum-Dore le había obsequiado y que en el registro de los soldados había pasado por alto. Era una especie de tarjeta que al acercarla a cualquier cerradura la desbloqueaba al instante.

—Luna —le preguntó Harry, tenso por los gritos de Hermione—, ¿sabes llegar a la zona de embarque? —la pequeña aprendiz le dio respuesta afirmativa—. Excelente. Voy a ayudar a Ron a abrir la celda, ve con el maestro Ollvander y espéranos en el viejo carguero que está ahí. Buscaremos a Hermione y nos reuniremos allí. Ve programando la navicomputadora para que nos lleve a…

—A Jakku, podemos refugiarnos allá —intervino rápidamente Ron—. Creo que puedo salir de esta fragata directamente al hiperespacio.

—¿Es posible? —preguntó Luna, interesada.

—Sólo si lo intentas.

—¡Vamos! —apuró Harry al oír nuevamente como Bella le exigía a Hermione respuestas. Con la Fuerza, obligó a los dos guardias a irse, dejándoles los blásters. Le entregó uno a Luna, Ron tomó el otro, y separándose, corrieron en direcciones distintas.

Cuando Harry y Ron vieron a Hermione, ésta estaba elevada mediante la Fuerza, mientras Bella, caminando a su alrededor, le gritaba:

—¡Claro que estuvieron en mi bóveda de Muunilist! ¿Qué sacaron de allí?

Ron estaba a punto de saltar a atacar a Bella, pero Harry, atento, lo detuvo:

—¡Espera! —le señaló—, tenemos que actuar coordinadamente: evitar que Hermione caiga al piso y se lesione, quitarle las espadas láser al capitán de la patrulla y evitar que Bella nos mate.

—¡Trae a los otros dos! —ordenó Bella a uno de los soldados—, ¡a los que venían con la chatarrera!

—Listo… prepárate —le dijo Harry a Ron en el momento que el soldado se separó de la patrulla y caminó hacia el pasillo donde estaban escondidos. Cuando pasó delante de ellos, aún ocultos, Harry lo manipuló con La Fuerza, obligándolo a simular que los llevaba controlados. Cuando Bella estiró el brazo para atraerlos hacia ella, Harry la proyectó violentamente hacia un lado, mientras Ron controló la caída de Hermione y Harry, en el mismo movimiento obligaba al soldado a dispararle a la patrulla y él atraía las tres espadas láser.

Los tres aprendices corrieron al hangar, seguidos por gritos, disparos de bláster y explosiones de diversos tamaños, subieron a la nave y Ron, saltando sobre los controles, impulsó la nave hacia el hiperespacio, provocando una explosión en el costado de la fragata.

Ya en camino a Jakku, Hermione, aun temblando, decía:

—No entiendo, no entiendo…

—Tranquila —la abrazó Ron, tratando de infundirle calma.

—¿Por qué me preguntaba por Muunilist?

—Algo había en su bóveda que ya no está —reflexionó Harry, pero no pudo comentar más nada por la presencia de Luna y Ollvander—, eso la tiene furiosa.

—No sólo a ella —comentó Ron—, parece que Darth Riddle se está moviendo.

—Debe estar sospechando algo —dijo Harry—, sabe que estamos buscando los Holocrones.

—Es decir —se asombró Hermione, más calmada—, ¿Qué en la bóveda de Bella estaba uno de los Holocrones?

—Sí, pero sin más información no podemos aventurarnos a ir a Muunilist —expuso Ron.

—Yo escuché antes que me secuestrara Bella —dijo Luna, con voz calmada—, que alguien le había dado a una tal Maz Kanata una reliquia de la Gran Maestra Helga, una especie de copa.

—Tendremos que contactarla —comentó Harry.

—Creo que acaba de abrir una especie de refugio de viajeros en Takodana —dijo el maestro Ollvander, con voz débil.

—Pues tendremos que llegar hasta allá —dispuso Harry.

Cambiaron las coordenadas en la navicomputadora, de forma que llegaron al castillo de Maz Kanata apenas al atardecer. Maz, atenta y perceptiva, había reconocido en la antigua copa un poder oscuro, por lo que lo había guardado en su sótano. Se lo entregó a Harry, y éste le pidió que cuidara a Luna y a Ollvander.

De nuevo en la nave, viajaban a Dagobah, donde Harry había destruido el datapad devenido en holocron al perforarlo con uno de los colmillos del rancor toro que se ocultaba en la llamada "Cueva de los Secretos". Durante el camino de regreso, Harry sentía como fluctuaba la Fuerza a su alrededor, debido al poder que Darth Riddle manejaba. Sentía como ese poder en la Fuerza iba disminuyendo a medida que los holocrones iban siendo eliminados. Sabía que sólo quedaba uno.

—Lo sabe —dijo Harry, mientras viajaban por el hiperespacio hacia Jedda, al templo Jedi, a reportarse—, sabe que lo sabemos —le ratificó a Ron y Hermione.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —preguntó Ron, preocupado—, ¿Seguimos hacia Jedda o qué?

—No —respondió Harry con convicción—, vamos a Yavin IV, él sabe que sabemos que el último holocron está en el Templo. Querrá buscarlo y protegerlo.

—No se diga más —con un golpe de teclado, Ron ingresó las nuevas coordenadas, provocando el cambio de rumbo de la nave. Cuando salieron del hiperespacio, en el radar de larga distancia descubrieron que una poderosa flota se encontraba del otro lado del gigante gaseoso que dominaba el sistema Yavin. Cuando llegaron al templo Jedi, ya las naves y dispositivos defensivos estaban dispuestos para la batalla, y naves provenientes de otros templos, e incluso transportes de la República Galáctica, estaban arribando a las inmediaciones del templo.

La maestra Minermc Gounagall, al notar el arribo de los aprendices, reunió a las tropas que se encontraban organizándose para la defensa del templo.

—Potterwatch, espero que el haberte ido sin avisar haya dado sus frutos.

—Así es, maestra. Aunque todavía necesito ubicar algo, que es urgente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? —preguntó otra maestra Jedi, la _twilek _Pom Sproutona.

—Todo el que nos puedan dar.

—Pues no pierdan tiempo —Gounagall apuró al trío de aprendices, para después dirigirse a los guerreros que esperaban instrucciones—: El momento de defender este templo, nuestro hogar, ha llegado. ¡Honremos nuestro juramento Jedi!

Cuando los pilotos corrieron a sus naves, los tres aprendices hicieron lo mismo, aunque hacia el interior de la estructura principal. Corrieron y al llegar a una escalera, se detuvieron en seco.

—Harry, ¿Qué pasa? —Hermione se alarmó al ver a su amigo palidecer de repente.

—Han comenzado el ataque.

—Está bien —azuzó Ron—, ¿a dónde vamos nosotros?

De pronto a Harry Potterwatch se le formó la respuesta sin mucho esfuerzo:

—A donde ningún otro Jedi ha bajado en miles de años. A la tumba de los guerreros Sith.(3)

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Ron, al borde de un ataque—. ¡¿Estás loco?!

—Tiene lógica —reflexionó Hermione—, Vold Riddle y Harry han sido los únicos que han explorado este templo.

—Y por eso la reliquia de la Gran Maestra Rowena debe estar oculta ahí, en las catacumbas. —concluyó Harry—. ¿Vienen?

Ron suspiró, pero sabiendo que Harry necesitaría todo el apoyo posible, asintió en silencio, al igual que Hermione.

Bajaron corriendo las escaleras hasta que llegaron a un tramo sin iluminación. Harry encendió su espada láser y comenzó a bajar, pero al notar que sus compañeros no bajaban, se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —admitió Ron, sudando—, no me gusta como se ve eso.

—¡Vamos, Ron! —protestó Harry, angustiado—, Siento que el holocron está aquí, pero sólo no lo podré conseguir.

—Es cierto, Ron —le dijo Hermione, tomándolo del brazo—, debemos ayudarlo.

Los tres bajaron hasta que llegaron a un pasillo, lo recorrieron y llegaron a una sólida pared de piedra, aparentemente sin salida. Ron estuvo a punto de protestar cuando Harry, con un firme movimiento de su mano, llamó a silencio. Concentrándose en percibir la Fuerza presente en el pasillo, se mentalizó en encontrar una entrada a la cámara funeraria de los Sith, la cual se materializó al momento.

Entraron, y en susurros, Harry les dijo:

—Busquen cualquier cosa que pueda relacionarse a la Gran Maestra Rowena y que pueda estar acá. Lo más lógico es que no tenga relación con lo que hay aquí.

Se separaron. Harry caminó hacia los dos sarcófagos, discretos, colocados en el centro de la cámara. Ron caminó a la izquierda, viendo unos estantes con reliquias, mientras que Hermione, tomando hacia la derecha, observaba unas repisas llenas de libros, lo que le llamó la atención.

Los sarcófagos tenían la talla de unos guerreros de antaño, quienes mostraban vestiduras que Harry reconoció como Sith. En uno de ellos sobresalía una diadema que, como el aprendiz Jedi notó, no correspondía a la talla de sarcófago. La tomó y gritó:

—¡La tengo! ¡Vámonos!

Los tres comenzaron a correr hacia el pasillo, cuando un fuego, generado de alguna parte dentro del recinto, comenzó a consumir todo los que se encontraba en ese lugar. Los aprendices salieron con el tiempo justo para no ser atrapados por ese _fuego maldito, _como lo llamó Hermione:

—¡Vaya! ¡Si no corremos nos atrapa! —y viendo la mano de Harry, dijo—. ¡Harry! ¡La reliquia!

Cuando Harry la soltó, la diadema comenzó a temblar, y partiéndose, expulsó un humo negro, y una voz oscura se escuchó:

—El Señor Oscuro ya es como uno cualquiera. Su poder ha sido vencido. El Elegido lo podrá destruir.

—No perdamos tiempo —indicó Harry—, debemos unirnos a la batalla.

Cuando regresaron a la superficie, se encontraron con una encarnizada batalla cuerpo a cuerpo entre los guerreros Sith y los maestros y aprendices Jedi.

Darth Riddle, usando una espada de luz roja, luchaba contra la maestra Gounagall, mientras que Bella combatía a Ginny y Luna, a las que se les unió Hermione. Con un violento movimiento de su brazo libre, Bella expulsó a las tres aprendices, e intentó atraer a Ginny usando la Fuerza para traspasarla con la espada cuando una gran roca, movida con la Fuerza por una maestra que Harry no reconoció inicialmente, aplastó a Bella, provocando la ira de Darth Riddle.

—¡Con mi hija no te metas, perra! —gritó la maestra, la cual se descubrió la cabeza, revelando a la mamá de Ron y Ginny.

Darth Riddle generó una violenta onda de Fuerza, haciendo que todos a su alrededor cayeran, excepto Harry, quien valientemente se plantó delante del Señor Oscuro:

—¡Hola! ¿me estabas buscando?

—Creo que sabes que es hora que acabe contigo —le siseó Riddle—, tu molesta presencia mantiene a los Jedi incomodándome.

—Quiero verte intentarlo, Riddle —El Señor Oscuro de los Sith se sorprendió cuando lo llamó así, sin respeto alguno—, ya hoy no causaras más daño, ni tú ni tus guerreros.

—¿Y tú te crees capaz de vencerme? ¿Cuándo soy el guerrero sith más poderoso de la galaxia? —Riddle se echó a reír, pero enseguida se calló cuando Harry le dijo:

—De verdad no sé dónde está tu poder. Entre el maestro Dum-Dore y yo destruimos tus holocrones, tu poder está sólo en tus palabras, ya no tienes nada.

Riddle encendió la doble hoja de su espada, mientras que Harry activó su espada sencilla, respiró buscando el equilibrio en La Fuerza y se preparó para recibir el primer ataque de Riddle. Los primeros movimientos del Señor Oscuro descolocaron un poco a Harry, quien cayó, algo sorprendido. Enseguida gritó:

—¡Nadie se meta! ¡Es entre él y yo!

—¡Qué raro! —se burló Riddle—, ¡Siempre te has escondido detrás de grandes guerreros! ¡Has dejado que se sacrifiquen por ti!

—Al contrario —contraatacó Harry, haciendo trastabillar a Riddle—, ha llegado la hora que resolvamos esta pelea como siempre ha debido ser… ¡Juntos!

Con un violento golpe Harry hizo separar las manos de Riddle, con lo que aprovechó de estamparle una patada en el pecho y en el mismo movimiento partir la espada de doble haz del guerrero oscuro, dejando sólo activo un cristal.

Riddle sonrió, vio su espada y atacó. En esa fracción de tiempo, Harry atrajo hacia sí la espada láser de Bella, que había quedado al lado de la gran roca que la había aplastado, defendió un mandoble que Riddle intentaba desde la parte superior con su espada en la mano izquierda, y girando, enterró el haz de la espada de Bella en el pecho del Señor Oscuro, atravesando su corazón y matándolo en el acto.

* * *

_**Notas la pie:**_

(1) Copyright © Lucasfilm, 1977-2017 (desde 2012, subsidiaria de The Walt Disney Company). El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre "Star Wars", de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica a partir del año 2012, son propiedad de The Walt Disney Company.

(2) Las _**Nuevas Guerras Sith,**_ también conocida como la_** Guerra Sith-Jedi**_ y conocido por los Sith como la _**Guerra de los más aptos, Traición**_ y _**La Maldición de Qalydon,**_ es el nombre dado a los miles de años de conflicto entre los Jedi y los Sith, que duró desde aproximadamente el 2.000 y acabaría en el 1.000 ABY ("Antes de la Batalla de Yavin IV", la que se narra en "Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza"). El último siglo de conflicto se conoce comúnmente como la Edad Oscura de la República, y también porque ambos bandos aplicaron a sus ejércitos un nombre que definían su filiación, la Hermandad de la Oscuridad y el Ejército de la Luz. _Este período de tiempo se inscribe en el denominado "Universo Expandido de Star Wars" o como es llamado desde 2012, "el Universo __**Star Wars Legends".**_

(3) De acuerdo a los registros "oficiales" que existen: El _**Gran Templo de Massassi,**_ también conocido simplemente como el _**Gran Templo,**_ la _**avanzada Massassi,**_ o _**Base Uno,**_ fue un templo en la luna Yavin 4, que sirvió como base de la Alianza para Restaurar la República durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. En su lucha contra el Imperio Galáctico, la Alianza Rebelde reacondicionó la estructura de piedra de aspecto antiguo que contenía una gran cámara ceremonial, una sala de control y un enorme hangar para cazas estelares. El Gran Templo fue construido alrededor de 5.000 años antes de la Batalla de Yavin por un grupo de massassi, una raza esclavizada una vez gobernada por los Sith. Se suponía que el templo se encontraba en un lugar sagrado o en una localización importante para proyectos científicos primitivos. Según las "Leyendas", fue construido en Yavin 4 por los massassi para adorar a Naga Sadow, un Señor Sith que había esclavizado y mutado a los massassi usando Alquimia Sith. El Templo después albergó una base de la Alianza Rebelde y el Praxeum Jedi. Por eso se dice que, en los niveles más bajos, a los cuales ningún aprendiz tenía acceso, se encontraba la cámara funeraria de Naga Sadow.

* * *

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Aquí me presento en este reto de los universos alternativos con una versión de la "búsqueda de los Horrocruxes" y la batalla final entre Harry y Tom Riddle, pero ambientada en el "universo expandido de Star Wars", el llamado "Universo de Leyendas". No sé si termina siendo un crossover, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió para honrar el "SpaceOpera¡UA" con el que me inscribí en el reto... _**Salud y saludos!**_


End file.
